


You Make Me Happy

by otinfinity



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otinfinity/pseuds/otinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are in 2nd grade. They are best friends and Beca has some really important plans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I also did an edit based on this story. You can find it here: https://41.media.tumblr.com/629a4e017ec5e28195c1a2d1a05c1cde/tumblr_nqafb6hULa1rcu70no1_1280.jpg

The room was quite. Maybe a little too quiet considering that it was full of second graders. You could only hear occasional sound of rustling paper or soft whispers going around the classroom. Today was a special day, February 14, and kids were busy making their Valentine's Day cards.  
Beca put away her color pencils after finishing up the last details on a big red heart she now held in her hands, giving it a thoughtful look. It wasn't as good as she would like, but the girl was getting bored of cutting and coloring so that would have to do. She's going to give it to Mark, since they weren't such good friends. After making this decision Beca realized that it was the last card she had to do and a smile found it's way to her lips. She looked at the teacher's desk and quietly called Ms. Brown.  
"Are you all done, Beca?" the teacher asked coming over to the girls table.  
"Yes".  
"Okay, then I can take your cards and put them in the school mail. They will be handed out at the end of the day," Ms. Brown collected cards on the girl's table and was going back to her desk when she felt a small hand tagging at her skirt, " Do you need something else, honey?"  
"I have one more," Beca whispered as her cheeks turned bright red. It was the most important part of the day and she was getting really nervous. The girl reached in her backpack and took out a big card, way more beautiful than the ones she just made in the class. She spent several hours making this the night before and she was proud of her work. That might have been the reason why she was able to pluck up courage to give it to her teacher. Ms. Brown took the card and opened it before putting away. After a few seconds she turned back to her student,  
"You forgot to put your name".Beca scowled and shook her head, "The name is not supposed to be there," just making a card for Chloe was bad enough, she wasn't signing it in case the other girl didn't like it. The teacher looked like she was considering saying something but then decided against it. Once she was gone Beca let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Part one of her plan was complete. Not like there was any part two to it.

At the end of the school day cards were handed out by older students dressed in all white and with angel wings on their backs. They looked ridiculous, but apparently Valentine's day was a special day after all, because no one made fun of them being too busy looking at the cards they got. Beca looked at the big pile of red and pink in front of her. She has gotten quite a few cards this year, but it didn't affect her mood one bit. There was one card, or rather lack of, that made a girl feel extremely dissapointed. She was about to leave the classroom and maybe go outside if Ms. Brown let her, but she was stopped by the girl who she couldn't stop thinking about. Chloe was standing right next to Beca's table with a big smile on her face. Her red hair was even messier than usual which somehow made a girl look like a forest fairy.  
“Is it yours? I found it lying on the floor near you table,”' Chloe stretched out her hand to the other girl and Beca finally saw a pretty card that the redhead was holding all along. The girl took the card quietly and opened it, not knowing what she to expect. There were only a few words inside. "You make me happy," Beca read aloud not able to hide her smile when she noticed a small heart that was painted next to the text. The card wasn't signed, just like the one that she herself turned in today, and she was sure that their reasons for this were alike. She slowly looked up from the card to the girl who was still standing next to her. Gathering all courage she had Beca leaned forward and placed a small peck on Chloe's cheek,  
“You make me happy too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to read some reviews :) Also feel free to point out any mistakes you noticed, English is not my first language so I'm sure there are some.


End file.
